


Popcorn

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Upload (TV 2020)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: Luke found the egg! Nathan is grateful and they have a movie night.Teen for language
Relationships: Nathan Brown (Upload)/Luke Crossley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Popcorn

"NATHAN!!"

"Luke?"

"NATHAN!"

Luke came running around the corner of the building and smashed right into Nathan. He nearly toppled the two of them but Nathan found his balance and grabbed Luke to keep them upright. Luke looked winded, despite the whole being dead thing. 

"Woah, Luke, slow down buddy." Nathan looked him up and down, checking for damage.

He didnt find any, but Luke looked ecstatic. He was practically vibrating in Nathan's hands. His cheeks were glowing, his hair was ruffled, and his hands were covered in dirt.

His hands. His Hands. In them, he held a large Easter egg. The winning egg. 

"Luke. You better not be fucking with me right now." Nathan slowly let go of Luke, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of the egg.

Luke grinned from ear to ear. "Who's your daddy!"

Nathan started to answer but Luke cut in-

"Its me! I found the egg!!" He held it out to Nathan, "I mean I technically did possibly have help but no reason to pay attention to that, now you can live a free man. "

Nathan grabbed the egg from Luke and looked up at him. 

"Dude, I could kiss you right now!" He pulled Luke into a hug.

Luke laughed, "I don't know you might want to break up with your girlfriend first." He joked.

"Oh yeah, I broke up with her a couple hours ago. It didn't go great, but I think she got it? I don't know." Nathan pulled out of the hug and rubbed his neck.

"Well, maybe the egg winners ceremony will cheer you up," Luke gave him a punch on the arm before lightly pulling him along towards the docks. 

"Yeah, lets go!"

◇◇◇

After the ceremony and all of the tech stuff had been figured out, Luke and Nathan stood in the elevator.

"Hey do you want to come over and watch that new Netmazonulu+ show?" Luke leaned back against the wall.

The A.I. eyed the two of them closely. He looked Nathan up and down approvingly. Nathan looked at him awkwardly and moved so that he was facing Luke.

"I mean we just have to be asleep for the update right?"

"Oh shit the update. Yeah should be fine. I don't see a problem."

Nathan smiled, "Then yeah man, I'd love to." 

Luke smiled back. Their stop came up and Luke practically dragged Nathan off the elevator and into his room. Nathan sat on Luke's couch facing the TV while the latter went to heat up some popcorn. The room was nice. There was a framed certificate on the wall, along with a couple of medals, right next to what looked like a paint ball splatter. It had a very homey feel to it. There was a nice blanket sitting on the couch. In front of the couch was a nice ottoman. Nathan could see Luke's bed from where he was sitting, the room had a similar layout to his own. Thee frame of thed bed made it look like a tree, it was huge and oaken. It added to the general aesthetic. The room wasn't trashed but it was definitely lived in. Nathan took off his shoes and put them by the door. 

"Nathan, do you like butter and cheese on your popcorn or sugar?" Luke called from the kitchen

"Doesn't it all taste like kettlecorn right now anyways?" Nathan sat back down on the couch. 

"Not with this glitch I found!"

"Then yeah, I'd like some butter and cheese right now,"

Luke appeared in the doorway holding a large bowl of popcorn. "Your wish is my command," He bowed.

Nathan snorted, grabbing the bowl from Luke and taking a handfull. God they tasted amazing. Luke sat next to him and turned on the TV. 

"Why is it that the A.I. keeps checking me out?" Nathan sighed, placing the bowl down and leaning back in the couch.

Luke took a second to stop shoving popcorn in his throat, "Well Nathan, I hate that you had to find out this way but you are a hot piece of ass my friend. Use your power wisely." 

Nathan blushed and bumped into Luke's arm with his body. "C'mon man stop messing with me."

"Believe me... most people would hit that faster than a baseball player hits a ball." Lukes attention was directed at the TV, "And now I'm your sugar daddy so you have to believe me!"

"I'm pretty sure that is not how it works." Nath chuckled.

"That's totally how it works! I'm paying for what you want and in return you tell yourself that you are hot as hell." Luke smirked, leaning his head on Nathan's shoulder.

"I guess that's a fair deal." Nathan grabbed the banket from the side of the couch and tossed it over the both of them.

"...aaaannnd if I happen to ever need something I'll know who to call." 

"Ah, there's always a catch." 

"Nothing terrible or weird, like dressing you up like a doll or monitoring your food, just like, if I need a friend, you won't leave." Luke didn't take his eyes off of the TV.

Nathan turned to face him, "Luke, I wouldn't leave you. Even if you didn't hold my life in your hands. What makes you think I would?"

Luke shrugged, "Oh, I don't know... Experience?" He quietly chuckled, watching the characters run around on the show to avoid eye contact.

God that was a depressing response. Nathan gently raised his hands to Luke's face, turning him to face him.

"I'm not going to leave you Luke," He spoke slowly.

Luke's large brown eyes were filled with worry. It was a strange look on him. He looked truly open for the first time, like saying the wrong thing right now could break him. So, Nathan didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes, and leaned in. 

Luke's lips were soft, probably softer than they had been in life, as Luke didn't seem like he always 'took care' of himself. Nathan didn't care though, all he could think about was the way that Lukes body responded to his. Nathan was the only thing holding him up, holding his face in his hands. Luke was nearly limp in his hands. Nathan leaned back, slowly opening his eyes. The man in front of him had a look of surprise on his face.

Nathan started getting worried, he let go of Luke, who stood still as a statue, "I'm sorry, was that what you wanted I couldn-" 

"Dude, shut up and kiss me again," He pushed the taller man to his back on the couch and straddled him. 

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
